


Treat or Treat!

by bell (as_sweetas_suga)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Halloween, I tried?, It's kinda cute? Maybe? Will has an accent, M/M, Nico really likes chocolate., One Shot, Special, candy shop, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_sweetas_suga/pseuds/bell
Summary: A short Solangelo Halloween Special!Nico di Angelo x Will Solace





	Treat or Treat!

Nico pushed open the heavy oak door to the small shop. The bell above the door chimed and a mop of curly blond hair popped over a shelf. 

“Welcome to Treat or Treat! Just holler if ya need any help!” A honeyed voice with lilting with southern twang called. Nico assumed that the voice belonged to the blond hiding behind the shelf.

Nico stepped deeper into the shop that was surprisingly empty. This place was usually packed, which wasn’t shocking considering they sold the best candy in the world and were only open one day every year. Halloween. For that reason Nico had come early, hoping to avoid, but still expecting the usual crowd. He just shrugged and thanked whatever god was listening for the stroke of luck, heading straight for his favorite aisle, chocolate. This place had some of the best chocolate he had ever tasted. He stepped into the aisle smiling, ready to take home his prize, but his jaw dropped when he saw the shelves. Completely empty, all of them. Now he realized why it was so empty! The place had already been picked almost clean!

Nico groaned and shuffled out of the aisle, shoulders hunched and head down. He had really been looking forward to his chocolate. Last year Percy and Jason devoured his stash in less than a week. He had been waiting a year for this, and now he would have to wait another year.

Nico sighed and stepped forward, but stopped when he collided with something solid. He stumbled backward and would’ve fallen on his butt if not for the had gripping his arm.

“Woah! Careful, don’t wanna bruise anything now do ya?” The same voice from earlier said. Nico looked up and was startled when he met a bright blue gaze.

“I-uh.” He stuttered intelligently. Blondie quirked an eyebrow.

“You alright darlin’, I didn’t see you hit your head.” He laughed, and wow, he had a beautiful laugh, and a really nice smile, even with the fake fangs. Nico felt his cheeks heat up and he shook his head, straightening himself and brushing of the blond’s hand.

“Uh, I’m fine. You just startled me?” He said, though his answer sounded more like a question. He continued to stare at the blond, admiring the splatter of freckles across his tan cheeks. The boy laughed and shook his head.

“As long as you’re alright. Do you need any help?” He asked, and Nico was hit again by his honeyed accent.

“No, I’m good. Just leaving.” Nico huffed. The blond frowned.

“Leaving so soon? Without buying anything? You aren’t stealing are ya?” He asked, clearly just messing with Nico.

“No not stealing, not much left to steal is their?” Nico asked. Blondie laughed again.

“Yeah, we got quite the crowd, picked us clean. Someone ripped my cape.” He said, motioning towards his long black cloak. Nico’s eyes widened, there was a huge rip in the dark fabric.

“Glad I wasn’t here for that I guess, though maybe I would’ve gotten my candy.” He said.

“What are ya lookin’ for? Mayhaps I could help, I do have access to the stockroom.” He said. Nico perked up at the possibility that they could still have chocolate.

“Chocolate. I’m looking for chocolate. It doesn’t even matter what kind any chocolate from this store would be fine.” Nico said bouncing on his heels. The blond, Nico really needed to figure out this guys name, smiled and motioned for Nico to follow him.

“I’ll see if we’ve got anything in the back. You must really like chocolate.” Nico nodded.

“I do, and this place has some of the best chocolate in the world!” He exclaimed. Blondie smiled.

“Is that so?” He asked. Nico nodded.

“You work here, you have to know how wonderful the chocolate is.” He said, expecting the boy to agree.

“I can’t say that I do, I’ve never tried it.” He said, before disappearing into what Nico assumed was the stockroom. Nico’s jaw dropped. When he reappeared Nico just stared at him, his mouth still ajar.

“What?”

Nico shook his head.

“You work here! And you’ve never had their chocolate!?” He asked.

“Mhm, I’m not big on candy.” He handed a few chocolate bars to Nico. “But here ya go!” Nico took the candy and continued to stare at the stranger, shocked.

“Well Blondie, you are missing out. This is the best candy ever made!” He exclaimed. The stranger winced.

“Will.” He said. 

“Huh?” Nico said. “Will what?” The blond laughed.

“My name. It’s Will, not Blondie. Ew.” He shuddered. Nico laughed and Will’s cheeks flushed.

“Well Will, care to check me out?” Nico asked. Will nodded and again motioned for Nico to follow him. Will slipped behind the counter and Nico handed him the four candy bars. Will tapped at the screen of the register and Nicos total was displayed in orange letters.

“That’ll be $20!” He said cheerily. Nico handed his card to Will, who swiped it and handed him the piece of plastic and an orange paper bag containing his treats. Nico thanked him and turned to exit the shop but stopped When Will called out.

“Wait, uh… Mr?” Nico laughed.

“Nico.”

“Well uh,” Will stuttered and tugged on his cape.”Would you uh, maybe wanna grab a coffee or something sometime?” Nico’s eyes widened and he started at the blushing blond.

“Is… is this a trick?” He asked. There was no way someone that pretty was asking him out.

“No, no tricks.” He motioned to his orange shirt that displayed the name of the shop. “We don’t do tricks here. Just treats.” He said, his voice becoming more confidently.

“So this is you asking me on a date?” Nico asked. Will blushed.

“It- uh.. Doesn’t have to be a date, I just thought ...” Will trailed off. Nico smiled.

“I would love to grab coffee sometime. Do you have a pen?” Will nodded and handed Nico a pen from his pocket. Nico motioned for Will to hold out his arm. Will complied and Nico flipped his arm over and scribbled 10 digits and a little heart.

“Call me and we can arrange something.” He winked before waving. “See ya Will!”

Will blushed still staring at his arm as Nico left the shop. “See ya Nico.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Hope this was enjoyable! Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
